


In The Night

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jon's overly excited. Damian's spending the night.





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This could be read two ways depending on how you feel about the little ending scene. Either Damian's secretly awake the whole time... or he isn't. Read it how you want to. Either way it's non-con or dubi-con (depending on how it's read). No consent up in here. It's writing, not reality. I 100% do not condone doing this to someone in reality.

Jon arched his hips, his cock pushing against the comforter. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten this horny, but this one felt particularly worse than the others. Any usual day he would have shoved all the sheets down, taken his cock in hand, and brought himself to orgasm as quickly as possible and probably several times until he was satisfied. But tonight Damian was in his room and it just didn't feel right even if he could have been quick and quiet enough not to wake him with it.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he carefully arranged himself so his dick was up against his belly and spread his legs. He curled his arms under his pillow and shoved his face in it, quietly rutting the bed with a little movement as possible, hoping it would satisfy his urges enough to make him stop wanting all the things his mind cluttered itself with when he got like this. 

His balls ached and his cock was already leaking. Hell, he felt like his hole was trying to open up to prove how bad he wanted a dick in it. Pushing his face harder into the pillow, he ground down on the bed and pumped his hips in quick little jerks. He wanted to pant, wanted to moan, desperately wished he could have been as loud as he was when his dad was off-planet and couldn't hear him excitedly ejaculating in his room. 

His hips pushed upward and he tucked his knees under him, presenting just for the way it excited him to do it. He imagined Damian behind him, plunging into him, and he swore he could feel a cock penetrating him, filling him up and making him ache in an entirely new way. 

_God how he wanted him._

Hunkering back down, he rubbed frantically against the sheets for a moment, his heart pounding and his penis twitching. He was close, he could cum if only he tried hard enough. 

Damian shifted and Jon froze, felt his cock twitch and a little squirt of cum shot out in his briefs. He listened hard, hearing nothing but Damian's breath, his steady heartrate, and he finally eased himself onto his side, peering down at Damian's form on his floor right beside the bed.

His eyes skimmed over his face, still slack with sleep, over the rise and fall of his chest, and then down to enormous tent in his green sleep shorts. 

Excitement skittered through Jon's veins as he quietly shifted around until he was leaning over the edge of the bed, face inches from Damian's erection. He lightly blew on it and watched it twitch, his own responding in much the same way. 

It was so close to slipping out of those ridiculous shorts, nearly poking out the leg and Jon desperately wanted to see it. Reaching out, he nudged the edge of the material, freezing and waiting on Damian to wake up. When he didn't, Jon repeated the process, this time slipping the material off Damian's cock, letting it spring free into the air of the room. It firmed up even more and Jon watched as it strained and then a pearly drop of precum formed at the head, sliding down under Damian's foreskin and disappearing. 

Breath caught in his throat, Jon reached out as a new bead formed, sliding his index finger along the silt and gathering it up, stringing it between his finger and the head of Damian's dick. His erection twitched and Jon used his finger to rub along the rim of his foreskin, watching the way Damian's balls pulled up at just that action. He imagined being the first person to touch Damian like this and he nearly didn't catch the moan that wanted out as he took his hand back and stared at it, his hips pumping against the bed a half dozen times. He stilled when his cock throbbed, not wanting to cum yet. He felt himself ejaculate a few squirts, but his orgasm didn't rush up on him, so he just remained frozen and staring at Damian's dick until he'd calmed enough to relax and reach for him again. 

It took a few more times of reaching out and rubbing at the steady flow of precum before he felt comfortable enough in Damian's sleeping ability to wrap his hand around his shaft and very lightly begin to masturbate him. Damian's hips canted in his sleep, pushing his prick up into Jon's hand and he watched as Damian's balls drew up tight. It didn't take much before Damian was ejaculating, his prick shooting cum up into the air, raining it down on Jon's hand and the covers that were half off his body. 

Jon stroked him through it, let his penis soften in his hand and then just held him as he shuffled himself up on his knees enough that he should shove his other hand into his own briefs and masturbate quickly. Damian's cock grew hard in his hand again and this time Jon didn't hesitate, masturbating them both frantically until he was shooting in his briefs and Damian was pulsating in his hand, giving him a second creamy load.

A few seconds passed and Jon grabbed his older blanket, wiping his hand and his own cock with it before slipping off the bed and kneeling next to Damian, carefully using the soft fabric to wipe Damian's cock of all the cum. By the time he was done, Jon was hornier than when he'd started, desperate in a whole new way and it took everything in him to go hide the blanket in his bathroom where he always did and come back and climb into his own bed. He pulled his cock out and stared at Damian's exposed cock and balls, jacking off until he came with a little cry. He heard the quick intake of Damian's breath and knew he was awake.

They stared at one another for a moment, Jon blushing, and Damian's eyes dark with pleasure. Without looking away, Damian reached down and covered himself again, smirking and then rolling onto his side, tucking the covers around himself.

A few minutes later, in the darkness, Jon heard the distinct sound of Damian jacking off and he didn't hesitate to hold his own prick despite knowing his balls were completely drained. When Damian came, it was with a hitch of breath and a quiet sigh of relief and it left Jon wanting to rut the bed like a madman.

God he hoped this would become a thing. A beautiful, messy, horny thing.


End file.
